Intravascular catheters are used to supply liquids directly into a patient's bloodstream. An intravascular catheter consists of a flexible tube attached to a hollow plastic hub. An intravascular catheter is typically inserted using an integral stylet. A stylet is a hollow metal needle that fits within and extends beyond the flexible tube of the catheter. The stylet is used to puncture the patient's skin and enter the blood vessel. After the stylet is inserted through the skin into the patient's blood vessel, it is removed to leave only the flexible tube within the blood vessel. The hub is then secured to the patient's body before it is connected to a source of liquids.
A conventional procedure for securing the intravascular catheter is shown in FIGS. 1 to 4. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional intravascular catheter 10 comprises a tube 11, a hub 12, two wings 13, and a port 14 for connection to a liquid reservoir. However, some intravascular catheters do not include wings. Referring to FIG. 2, the intravascular catheter is inserted into the back of the hand of a patient 20. A strip of adhesive tape 30 that has been previously torn from a roll is then placed underneath the intravascular catheter with the adhesive side facing up. Referring to FIG. 3, the next step is to fold one side of the tape over so the adhesive side makes contact with the patient's skin. Some medical professionals cross the tape over at an angle to the hub as shown while others fold it over parallel to the hub. Referring to FIG. 4, the next step is to fold the other side of the tape over. Again, some medical professionals fold the other side parallel to the hub. The final step is to place a cover over the catheter and the tape.
A variety of other catheters and tubes in the medical field are secured in the same way, including nasogastric tubes, urinary catheters, intrauterine pressure catheters, central venous lines, and the like. It is understood that the term intravascular catheter refers to this general class of the catheters and tubes that are conventionally secured to the patient's body with adhesive tape.
There are several disadvantages associated with the conventional method of securing the intravascular catheter. First, the medical professional should, but does not always, wear latex gloves during the process. Handling adhesive tape is very difficult when wearing gloves. Second, there are several risks of contamination. The use of a single roll of adhesive tape by different medical professionals and on different patients presents one risk. An even greater risk arises because medical professionals typically tear off a strip of tape and stick it temporarily on a nearby surface before inserting the intravascular catheter. The strip of tape is then retrieved for use. The strip carries with it contamination from the surface. The problem of contamination is widely recognized in the medical profession. See, for example, “Guidelines for the Prevention of Intravascular Catheter-Related Infections” published in the Aug. 9, 2002, edition of the Morbidity and Mortality Weekly Report of the Center for Disease Control.
Because of the disadvantages associated with the conventional method of securing the intravascular catheter with conventional adhesive tape, a number of specialized products have been disclosed for holding intravascular catheters. For example, Lacko et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,141, issued Dec. 25, 1984, discloses an adhesive device having a slot, a hole, and a hingedly connected portion. The device has three cover sheets that are sequentially removed when using the device. Beisang, III, U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,248, issued Feb. 11, 1992, discloses an adhesive patch having four covers that are sequentially removed when using the device. The Lacko et al. device and the Beisang, III device contain cover sheets that have the same shape and size as the adhesive strips, making it very difficult to remove them while wearing gloves. The Lacko et al. device and the Beisang, III device also must be precisely oriented relative to the IV tube.
Accordingly, a demand exists for an intravascular catheter adhesive device that can be easily used by a medical professional wearing latex gloves and that reduces the risk of contamination. There is also a need for an easier, faster and less irritating way for removing catheters which are taped to the skin of a patient.